


[PODFIC] I am Not Your Jim Gordon

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oblivious, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Police, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (podfic of WerewolvesAreReal's fic)Daredevil has been directing criminals to confess to Sergeant Brett Mahoney specifically. Brett would like an explanation for this, and the cops of Hell's Kitchen speculate.





	[PODFIC] I am Not Your Jim Gordon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Not Your Jim Gordon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385534) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



Thanks to WerewolvesAreReal for providing blanket permission to podfic their fics. I also have a draft of 'Veneration' in the works.

 

 

 

Podfic of **I am Not Your Jim Gordon**  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1c5U-ZpCPPUEGYML9dUlMQi3ZAZtkYtVp)  
Fandom: Daredevil  
Pairing: gen  
Time: 26min

 

 

 

Original Fic:

[I am Not Your Jim Gordon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385534), by [WerewolvesAreReal  
](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/profile)If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving the author feedback.

 

 

 


End file.
